


Like, A Date?

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [2]
Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Like, A Date?

You were in the middle of class a few days later when Bruce texted you.

_Join me for dinner tonight?_

You blinked as you reread it. “What’s the occasion?” You sent back. Setting it on the side of your desk, you were now slightly distracted from the lesson. It wasn’t often Bruce texted you, let alone for dinner. Had he enjoyed your company that much, or was he just that bored? You figured bored.

_No occasion. Wear that blazer you wore to orientation._

Blinking, you stared at that. How close was he looking at you?! Your phone buzzed again.

_If that’s okay?_

Giggling, you replied.

_I’ll see you, in the blazer, tonight. :)_

You stared at your notes once more, trying to group together what you were feeling. Shock for sure. Was this a date? Did you _want_ it to be a date? Shaking your head, you pulled up a message to Kyle.

_Bruce asked me out. Is it a date?!_

Thankfully, Kyle seemed to always be near his phone. So he replied quickly:

_Bruce….Wayne?_

* * *

Kyle raised an eyebrow as he waited for your reply. Never, in a million years, did he see Bruce asking you out! The dude rarely asked girls out, always let them go to him.

_What other Bruce do we know???_

He shrugged to himself as he replied.

_Making sure is all. Where you going? And is it just you two?_

He was wondering if Bruce was just trying to use you as a rebound. He’d hate that for you.

_Sounds like just us. And he didn’t say._

Kyle nodded to himself, wondering if he should text Bruce. You were one of his best friends, but so was Bruce. Maybe he could act casual. Ask him his plans for the night as a friend. Nodding to himself, he thought that would work.

* * *

Bruce didn’t have any classes until that afternoon, so he was lounging around at home. He thought of a couple different places to take you, down to two of his favorite dinner spots. Smiling, he hoped you had a good time. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about you and him hanging out more after having those burgers together. It wasn’t like him to be hung up on a woman.

His phone vibrated and he quickly snatched it up in hopes it was you, sighing when it was Kyle. Not the time he mentally said. When Kyle asked what he was up to, he rolled his eyes.

_You’re not smooth, Kyle._

He sent and then quickly sent another.

_She texted you about our date, right?_

He hoped it was simple what you told him and didn’t text Kyle to freak out.

 _Yeah, man. You’re not one to do the asking so I had to make sure._ Kyle sent back. Bruce could at least understand that.

 _She treats me like a damn human. She called me a brat!_ He replied, chuckling.

Kyle took a moment to reply, probably walking between buildings. _So you’re for sure into her? Or just her company?_

He sighed and replied. _Her._

* * *

You were nervous as you got ready for dinner that evening. While you were never one to care about how Bruce or much less anyone thought of you, you still liked to dress up for dates. Taking a deep breath, you focused on just not making him wait.

With one final touch and a brush down of your blazer, you finally grabbed your things to head out. You hoped that things went well.

Bruce was leaning against his car as he waited for you, a single sunflower in his hand. He figured that was more ‘you’ than any amount of roses. When he looked up to see you walking up to him, he grinned. “Evening.”

You smiled shyly. “Evening.”

“For you.” He handed you the flower before opening the door to his fancy car. “It’s low.” He offered his hand to help you in.

“Thank you.” You blushed lightly. “You look strapping.” You half teased, hand going to his vest once you were in the car. “I admit, I was a bit surprised you asked me out.”

“Good surprised I hope?” He looked at you once the doors closed on their own.

You nodded. “I was distracted for the rest of class.” You admitted.

He looked smug. “Glad to hear it. How do you feel about Italian?” He asked, pulling away from the curb.

His smugness made you want to roll your eyes, but you simply nodded. “I love Italian.”

“Great.” He easily drove away. “Did you get Kyle’s concerned texts yet?”

You laughed. “Nope. I haven’t heard from him for a few hours. I think he had to work today.” You shrugged. “Should he be concerned?”

“I told him not to be. But he cares a lot for you, so I get it. I’m not exactly a perfect guy.”

“And I'm not a perfect woman.” You said easily.

“That’s what I like.” He said softly. “You're different.”

“That’s sweet coming from you, Mr. Wayne.” You smiled. “I'm looking forward to this.”

“Same here.” He licked his lips and focused on the road for a moment. “How were your classes?”

“Good. I think. Was busy thinking about a certain rich boy.” You flirted. “yours?”

“Good, too. I have a paper due in a week or something so I have to do _that_.” He huffed. “Wouldn't mind college if it wasn't for the work.”

You laughed. “Then no one would mind college.” You teased.

He chuckled, nodding. “Yeah, that’s the truth.” He pulled into a side parking, valets instantly crowding the car.

“I've never been to a place with valets…” You widened your eyes.

Bruce smirked at that. “Well I had to take you somewhere special.” He offered you his arm when he was close enough.

You took it happily and stayed focused on him as he led you in. “You’re full of surprises.” You grinned. “I can’t wait to see what the night has to offer.”

He grinned. “Don’t sound so suggestive.” He teased, patting your hand nearest to him. “Reservation for Wayne.” He told the hostest.

She nodded, eyeing him before eyeing you. “This way.” She motioned. You swallowed, feeling a tad bit insecure.

Bruce was quick to pull out the chair for you, thanking the hostess with a nod. “Do you like wine?”

You nodded. “Though I’m no expert on quality.” You chuckled.

“I’ll teach you.” He smiled and sat across from you. “I’ll start us with a bottle of their finest.”

You bit your lip. “You know you don’t have to go to all this trouble, right?” You reminded him.

He chuckled. “I know. You’re satisfied with burgers and shakes after all.” He smiled. “You showed me your dining, I wanna show you mine.”

You smiled softly. “That’s sweet. Should I feel your forehead for a fever?” You teased him as the waiter came over.

“Wouldn’t say no to your touch.” He said easily with a smirk, turning to the waiter. “Yes, I’ll have a bottle of your finest white wine, finest red, and finest rose.”

You widened your eyes as the waiter happily nodded. “Bruce!” You gasped. “A glass would do!”

“Then how will we know which is your favorite for our next date?” He shrugged, nodding at the waiter who rushed off. “I like to be prepared.” He told you as you blushed.

“You sure know how to treat a girl to a nice date.” You ducked your head. This was so far more than what you were used to.

“Shit, you’re cute.” He said with a grin. That made you blush even harder. “Craving anything?”

You hummed. “I’m a real fan of pasta. So half this menu.” You chuckled. “So many choices. Do you recommend anything?”

“Bruce!” Came a high pitched voice, making you cringe slightly. “I thought that was you. It’s been too long.” You looked over to see who the voice belonged to and then looked back at your attire.

Bruce tilted his head, letting out a soft groan as he saw who it was. “Ah. Hello.” He replied simply. “As you can see, I’m on a date.”

“Oh!” She squeaked, looking at you, then him. “It’s one of those friends dates isn’t it? Or are you doing charity again?” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “You know how sexy it is when you do things for charity!”

His jaw clenched as he saw you shift uncomfortably. “It’s an actual date.” He snapped. “I happen to really be interested in her. For more than a night.”

“How sweet!” She grinned, clearly not getting it.

“How brainless.” You muttered.

Bruce smirked slightly as the girl scoffed at you. “Now if you’d please leave us be, before you say something else rather stupid.”

“You’ll call me.” She chuckled. “Nice seeing you Bruce.” She leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek. Once she ran her fingers through his dark hair, she walked off.

“Gross.” He quickly grabbed his napkin.

“That’s not going to wipe off that expensive lipstick.” You made a face. “I might have something in my purse that might help?”

“Ugh, please.” The gagging face he was making made you grin.

Looking in your purse, you grabbed a wet wipe. “Here. Not just for babies.”

He licked his lips. “Do it for me?” He smirked.

“Men.” You teased, leaning over to wipe his cheek.

“Thank you.” He grinned. “Now I smell like a baby, huh?”

“It fits you.” You laughed.

He gasped. “how dare you?” He asked, playing offended.

You grinned, giggling as the waiter decided to pour your glasses then as another asked for your orders.

* * *

Walking out of the restaurant, you smiled at him. “I'm glad you asked me out.”

“Worth it?” He smiled back, widely. “Because I'd like to take you out again.”

“I’d very much like that, Mr. Wayne.” You beamed. “There’s a fair this weekend. Does that sound okay to you?”

“It does.” He smiled. “I like that it’s your idea.” He nudged you slightly. “So, what are you gonna tell Kyle when he blows up your phone later?”

You hummed. “That I had a really nice time with our mutual friend.” You said simply. “You? What will you boys talk about?”

He beamed slightly. “He’ll give me the shovel talk.” He laughed.

You shook your head. “Boys.” You grinned. “At least there’s no awkward introduction for the two of you!”

He snorted. “True. I hope he won’t treat us differently.” He shrugged. “But, he’s usually pretty cool.” He noted.

You nodded. “I think it’ll be okay. Especially when I tell him how much fun I had.” You smiled shyly at him.

He leaned in carefully and kissed your cheek. “I’ll be telling him the same.” He said softly. “Can I take the long way taking you back?”

“I think you can.” You let him hold your hand in once seated in the car safely. It gave you butterflies. A ton of them.

Bruce smiled to himself the entire drive, confident things had gone well.

* * *

By the time he dropped you off, you were over the moon. Your heart was still fluttering and you couldn’t believe how much you enjoyed yourself with the wealthy guy. Scratch that. Not ‘wealthy guy’. With Bruce.

You absolutely could not wait until the fair to see him again, but that added to the excitement. Pulling out your phone, you laughed to see a few texts from Kyle. “Dork.”

_How’s it going?_

_How’d it go, then?_

_Are you STILL with him?_

_Oh god, I never gave you THE TALK did i?!_

Laughing, you kicked off your shoes before moving to sit on the couch and get comfortable before replying to him.

 _Chill, it went great. Amazing, even. Perfect gentleman._ You even added a drooling emoji to mess with him. You bit your lip, giggling over the feelings Bruce gave you. You hadn’t felt like this in a long time. You hoped it didn’t blow up in your face.

 _Uh, GROSS. Now I’m going to have to deal with two crush driven friends._ Kyle sent back.

For some reason, you could picture him making a disgusted face, which made you lose it. You stayed laughing for almost five minutes, hugging your middle. Hearing the door, you looked over to see one of your housemates.

She was humming as she put away her things by the door, then blinked at you. “Did you just get home?” She asked. “And are you losing it?” She looked around. “Where are your pjs?”

“About five minutes ago.” You shrugged, a goofy grin on your face. “I’m not losing it. Picturing Kyle’s face over a text.”

She looked amused. “Hot date with Mr. Wayne, right?” She came to sit near you. “I’m looking forward to the pictures that are gonna be all over.” She teased.

“I’m not.” You chuckled. “Only I know how great it was anyway.” You told her, shifting to talk to her.

She grinned. “Oh? Do tell. Where’d you go?” She asked, eager to hear all about it.


End file.
